Jaiya Trio Ventures
by LillianAsterPotter
Summary: Once a big group of people of working together and now only three are left. Two of them are in a relationship but who is to say it will last. Conductiing studies, how long could someone last and who will be the one to get them out. Three of the most unlikely people can surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

_Italics-English_

* * *

Life has not been kind; it had been rough. I lost a dad that I barely knew and a mother who I had the chance of knowing if even for a short time but a good part of my life. Now as a semi-adult with the assistance of one my teachers I started to live on my own at seventeen. Then I came across a job I would have never considered that grew on me and I grew from it in an unfathomable way, I gained psychic abilities.

At first, I thought it was all in my head but then my boss who is a year older than me did his own test that proved my own abilities to myself. He could be such a pain, but I saw beyond that. He looked depressed at times and I would try to talk to him, but he just talked down to me. Later I learned his secret, he was a twin, I met his twin unknowingly in my dreams that I later learned to be visions of our cases. His brother assisted me all along, letting me believe he was Naru. It's a nickname I gave to Kazuya Shibuya when I thought he had narcissistic tendencies because he looked in mirrors often. I soon found out he would look in them in hopes of connecting with his brother.

The boy I saw started to grow, at least that is what I thought. Feelings started to grow within me for him and I took a chance. The day I assisted in helping to find his brother's body at the lake, I confessed. It may seem like a bad time, but I wanted to give him comfort in the fact that he had someone who cared for him. When he looked at me it was as if he was seeing through me and he said, "You don't love me, you don't even want me, you wanted who you saw in your dreams, Gene, it was never me" after piercing my own heart he walked away.

The option of chasing after him to explain he was just making his own assumptions crossed my mind but with his stubbornness he wouldn't believe me. Then there was a meeting at Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR), he told us how he was shutting down and heading back to England. The group that I had come to know as family soon split up except for three of us that included myself, John, and Yasuhara. Monk and Ayako used to meet up with us, but their own bickering had them not wanting to meet again, as for Masako, her mask soon came off after Naru left, since she only took part because of him.

About several months later I graduated High School as Valedictorian, John and Yasuhara were there for me in the crowd. Yasuhara had made this giant board with my name and a picture of me he had taken that he blew up that showed my now hip length hair swaying as I turned to face him at random when he took the photo.

Laughing I ran down to smack him and give him a hug whilst giving John a kiss. John had left the priesthood, but they still allowed him to practice exorcisms. He admitted to having feelings for me and asked me out. I was happy to be with him; he was sweet and considerate. Since he no longer had the church to live in, we moved in together, Yasuhara included, in a two-bedroom apartment.

We split the rent between us despite John telling me I didn't have to, but I insisted. We obtained part-time jobs while Yasuhara and I attended college. John went into hosting an online site of our services as Ghost Hunters. He would do visits with potential clients and then we would set a time with them to go help. Soon we became know as Jaiya Ghost Hunters, it was a combination of our names.

Now we've become noticed, we had been invited to a conference that is to be hosted in Japan for all Paranormal involvements. We were asked to be a part of the lectures. Yasuhara was the one to work on our presentation, I was also to do a demonstration of my PKLT. When it came time for our part, we each introduced ourselves. John began going through the presentation with Yasuhara managing the presentation from his laptop. When John introduced me again, "Now, Miss Taniyama will be delighting us in a demonstration of her PKLT, Yasuhara if you could step up front" John had Yasuhara move away from the laptop.

Focusing my energy and taking a deep breath I now demonstrated my heightened powers by levitating Yasuhara up, side to side, then set him down. The hall went silent and then boisterous clapping was heard; I could hear murmurs I was the next female 'Oliver Davis'. In that response it had called upon the devil himself as he now was the next lecture with Lin at his side. They went on explaining the statistics of spirits that were present here more than in England. It was dry, and people were now approaching myself and the guys excitedly as they talked with us on my demonstration.

As soon as the lectures were done, people began to mingle then a dinner would be served. John stayed at my side with his left arm wrapped around on my hip. It wasn't Naru who approached us but rather Lin, "Brown, Taniyama, Yasuhara, that was quite a presentation. If I may ask, who has taught you to manage your abilities Taniyama?" he asked curiously.

I smiled up at the Chinese man, "You may call me Mai, if you like Lin. As for my training, it was mostly John but Yasuhara did help by supporting with his research. I'm lucky to have John be so patient with me" Mai hugged into John's side as he reciprocated the action.

"Yes, they're a couple, little John left his priesthood for this Temptress, Mai. As for me, I'm still available for you, Lin" Yasuhara was him cheeky self blowing a kiss at Lin.

"Then how are you to do exorcisms?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By the Pope's blessing I'm allowed to still practice my exorcism, and someone had to protect Mai from the demon that is Yasuhara Osamu" John quipped back easily with a smile at Yasuhara.

"Yes, well with you and Mai bunking and locking the door on me that seems to be an easy feat" Yasuhara pouted.

"I'm sorry did I mishear but are you sleeping with Father Brown?" the voice I wanted to hear least came upon us.

"Shibuya, nice to see you again. But yes, as Yasuhara just explained to Lin, I stepped away from priesthood but with the Pope's blessing I'm still allowed to practice exorcisms" John said with a serious tone, no smile on his face.

"I see, well Taniyama, I noticed you're still developing. As whoever your trainer is must be a saint" he tried to poke fun at my expense.

"John, are you a saint? Are you telling me I could have had sent up a favor on my Finals, dang I missed out" Yasuhara his playful behavior lightening the situation.

"Brown trains you?" Naru asked with a slight twitch in his eye.

"Well John gives the right incentives for me to want to do better, honestly I don't think no one could have done as good as him. Plus, Yasuhara did enough research in assisting us" I finally spoke up.

"_Miss Taniyama! Miss Taniyama! I am Martin Davis, father to Oliver as you just met him and this is my wife, Luella Davis_" Mr. Davis said excitedly in English.

"_Father, she does not know English_" Naru tried deterring him.

"_That is not true. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I'm sorry we have never had the pleasure. Oliver never did speak of his parents. At work it was just that, work! But I'm a bit more open, it allows us to build trust on our little team_" I said perfectly in English, Naru seem taken aback by my skill.

"_Oh goodie! Someone else to speak English with besides these workaholic grumps. I love them I do but it's all business and no play. But dear do tell how you know our Oliver_" Luella spoke openly.

It was Yasuhara who spoke up in response, "_Madam, did the great Oliver Davis dare not speak our names? We all worked together at SPR once upon a time. Mai, the lowly assistant that he hired only to pay off a debt to him that she got fooled into. John, once a priest as well worked alongside, he still practices exorcism but left the priesthood for our dear Mai. Then I, the researcher who scarcely made any appearance and set to play Oliver's stand-in at one point. So, now you know everything_" he said it all with dramatic flair.

"_Oliver, is this young man telling the truth?_" Luella demanded of her son.

Naru cast his usual ice-cold glare at Yasuhara who wore a devilish grin, "_I wasn't there to make friends mother, I didn't see any importance to mention my workers_" he tried to explain it all away.

"_Noll! How could you not inform us, especially someone as adorable as Mai_" Luella said eyeing me fondly.

"_What about not reporting her abilities, that PKLT was quite a demonstration young lady. I would like to offer you a position at British Psychic Research (BPR) if you are interested_" Mr. Davis eyed me hopefully.

"_As much as I appreciate that offer Mr. Davis, I don't think I could accept. John and Yasuhara also work alongside me. Plus, Yasuhara and I are still taking courses at the college_" I tried explaining kindly.

"_I would be willing to extend my invitation and set up a scholarship for you and Yasuhara at any British University of your choice_" Mr. Davis was dead set on adding me as a part of BPR.

"_Mr. Davis, let me discuss this with my boyfriend and friend. This would be a big educational leap for us, so it has to be thought out, like living arrangements and income_" I tried to appease the man.

"_We will be here at least three more days; I will give you two to make your decision. Also, BPR will setup housing for workers and offers quite the decent pay_" with that said he took his leave.

"_Oh Mai, please do consider, it is quite beautiful, and I would be more than happy to guide you around and have a fellow female who isn't quite all business. Modoka is good company but even she can get sucked in as well_" Luella pressured on before giving a quick hug and fleeting after Mr. Davis.

"Well Miss Taniyama, you have quite the decision. If you decide to join us, I would offer my input on your training, if you like" Lin said before bowing out.

Naru stayed standing there, "We'll be going now, bye Dr. Davis" Yasuhara escorted us away.

"Oh, the places we'll go" Yasuhara quoted Dr. Seuss children's book.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

* * *

Another conference, father had put me on the panel to do a lecture with Lin assisting. I didn't quite care for any of it and yet an odd part of me was curious and hoping to bump into Mai in Japan, since that is where it would take place. She would have the same short-length hair, the lack-luster tomboy body, and yet maintain her fiery temper that was bigger than her tiny body in comparison.

I miss her tea. I know that sounds stupid but English tea isn't quite the same to her Earl Grey mixture and I didn't know why. Did she buy a specific blend? I didn't know but I had the housemaid buy every possible blend at the stores just to try my luck. Maybe it wasn't the tea I missed but her instead? No, that couldn't be it, what did that trivial girl had that every other girl here didn't have?

The door to my room opened and Lin stepped in with a questioning expression, "What is it?" I asked.

"The housemaid came by and knocked on the door, she looked too scared to attempt coming in. She noticed me coming this way and asked if I could take in your tea. She looked so scared that I agreed" Lin explained with a smirk on his face.

"Stupid petulant woman, one simple task and she can't even do that" I commented.

"I've heard you told the kitchen staff to require every type of blend of Earl Grey. Is the tea not to your liking as of late?" Lin still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"None of these people don't know how to make a god damn good tea anymore. Is that my fault? It is not, I'll just settle with their inadequacy then" as I said this I pick up the tea and took a sip.

"You just can't admit that you miss Taniyama and now you are taking it out on everyone else. Martin even mentioned how you snap at BPR more than usual of late" he pointed out.

"If you are here to make up a fictitious story for your own personal amusement then you may leave. I do have to prepare for the upcoming lecture" my attempt at dismissing him did nothing.

"That's another oddity, normally you don't accept doing lectures and yet you accepted this one. Is it because you hope to see her while we are in Japan?" he asked casually.

At this point I ignore him and take a seat at my desk to work on the lecture. I don't know how long it was but he eventually left the room and I sighed. Who was I kidding? Not even myself but then that memory comes to mind of when she confessed to me. She told me of how she cared and loved me but when I pointed out she was in love with Gene and not me, she said nothing. I would not be Gene's replacement for her even if the thought very briefly crossed my mind.

~Nau Ma Ku San Man Da Bazara Dan Kan~

Soon enough we were in Japan checking into our hotel room. When mother mentioned being hungry, Lin suggested a restaurant that he knew was near Mai's complex. I made no vocal disproval but glares were sent his way. As we sat in that restaurant my eyes kept wandering to the windows whenever I saw someone walked past. I had to scold myself of my own behavior. I didn't like her nor did I love her and that was that.

As we made our way back to the hotel and mother said her goodnight, Lin and I went into our room. Lin smirked, "Didn't see her walking by in the view of the windows, Noll?" he asked with a smirk.

"You know Lin, I don't appreciate your assumptions. So kindly keep them to yourself and I will only say this once" I tell him letting his comments get to me.

"My assumptions nor my comments should bother you, Noll. That is if Taniyama meant nothing to you" he said before excusing himself to the bathroom to change.

The omnyoji did not know what he was talking about, I told myself as I gather bedding for the night. Although my shower did nothing to disperse my thoughts of Mai and I only wondered what she was doing now.

At the conference next day we arrived at 9AM even though knowing my lecture wouldn't be until later. There was some booths with different people and locations that either did paranormal research or were ghost hunters. Then there was the random people claiming to be psychic, willing to do card readings for a price. I knew those people were completely fake and didn't bother with them.

Mother seem to have made it a habit to stick to either father or myself. It was when the lectures began that we looked up to the stage. The first two lectures were reiterating facts that he already knew but then third lecture surprised him as it was Father John Brown, Yasuhara Osamu, and if my eyes weren't deceiving me, a more mature version of Mai.

Father Brown went on explaining there Ghost Hunt service titled Jaiya, I could only imagined who named it that. As they proceeded through their presentation, Father Brown reintroduced Mai, saying she would do a demonstration of PKLT. I couldn't believe it possible but my eyes were at attention on the stage. Father John had Yasuhara step forward and I took notice of Mai taking a breath before focusing on him.

Nothing could describe my amazement at how Mai levitated Yasuhara up, side-to-side, then back down. The conference hall went silent and then everyone was clapping, including my family except for Lin and myself. I think it was because of our surprise of how much Mai's powers had grown.

Before I knew it, Lin had split off from my side. I notice him approaching the group of three, I stayed my distance but then I decided buck up the courage to cross the room over to them.

"Yes, well with you and Mai bunking and locking the door on me that seems to be an easy feat" Yasuhara said directly at Father Brown.

"I'm sorry did I mishear but are you sleeping with Father Brown?" I asked without thinking first, Mai looked displeased on my arrival.

"Shibuya, nice to see you again. But yes, as Yasuhara just explained to Lin, I stepped away from priesthood but with the Pope's blessing I'm still allowed to practice exorcisms" John was blunt and to the point, it seemed he didn't appreciate my appearance either.

"I see, well Taniyama, I noticed you're still developing. As whoever your trainer is must be a saint" I wanted to rile this woman up, to see the Mai I once long ago would banter with.

"John, are you a saint? Are you telling me I could have sent up a favor on my Finals, dang I missed out" Yasuhara deflected by changing the conversation but it answered that John is the one that trains her.

"Brown trains you?" I ask in annoyance.

"Well John gives the right incentives for me to want to do better, honestly I don't think no one could have done as good as him. Plus, Yasuhara did enough research in assisting us" Mai spoke up, her voice was still the same, sweet and optimistic.

Before I could ask anymore questions I could hear my father calling out her name, "_Miss Taniyama! Miss Taniyama! I am Martin Davis, father to Oliver as you just met him and this is my wife, Luella Davis_" I could only imagine where this conversation could go from here, which is father asking her to join BPR.

"_Father, she does not know English_" hoping I was right I want to redirect us away.

"_That is not true. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Davis, I'm sorry we have never had the pleasure. Oliver never did speak of his parents. At work it was just that, work! But I'm a bit more open, it allows us to build trust on our little team_" she said that so well in English, her voice sounded so different but in a good way.

"_Oh goodie! Someone else to speak English with besides these workaholic grumps. I love the I do but it's all business and no play. But dear do tell how you know our Oliver_" Mother looked on expectantly while I was nervous on what she would tell her.

Yasuhara was the one who spoke up, "_Madam, did the great Oliver Davis dare not speak our names? We all worked together at SPR once upon a time. Mai, the lowly assistant that he hired only to pay off a debt to him that she got fooled into. John, once a priest as well worked alongside, he still practices exorcism but left the priesthood for our dear Mai. Then I, the researcher who scarcely made any appearance and set to play Oliver's stand-in at one point. So, now you know everything_" he gave mother a short tattle-tale synopsis of our previous work.

"_Oliver, is this young man telling the truth?_" mother demanded of me while wearing a look of disappointment.

I glared at Yasuhara who showed no sign of guilt, "_I wasn't there to make friends mother, I didn't see any importance to mention my workers_" I say as if it was obvious.

"_Noll! How could you not inform us, especially someone as adorable as Mai_" mother scolded in front of the others.

"_What about not reporting her abilities, that PKLT was quite a demonstration young lady. I would like to offer you a position at British Psychic Research (BPR) if you are interested_" father dismissed my predicament with mother and went straight-forward to offering her a position as I predicted.

"_As much as I appreciate that offer Mr. Davis, I don't think I could accept. John and Yasuhara also work alongside me. Plus, Yasuhara and I are still taking courses at the college_" she went for the polite letdown, if only she knew how father could get when he wants something.

"_I would be willing to extend my invitation and set up a scholarship for you and Yasuhara at any British University of your choice_" offering a scholarship to both Mai and Yasuhara was definitely very generous, bribery was now the key here for him.

"_Mr. Davis, let me discuss this with my boyfriend and friend. This would be a big educational leap for us, so it has to be thought out, like living arrangements and income_" now Mai was thinking about it.

Although I disliked how she referred to Brown as 'boyfriend' I was hopeful she would come, I could get closer if I wanted to. There was no way Brown could stand up to her and be the proper 'boyfriend' she needed.

"_We will be here at least three more days; I will give two to make your decision. Also, BPR will setup housing for workers and offers quite the decent pay_" father knew he had her now, so he took his leave.

"_Oh Mai, please do consider, it is quite beautiful, and I would be more than happy to guide you around and have a fellow female who isn't quite all business. Madoka is good company but even she can get sucked in as well_" Mother sure knew how to lay on the guilt before she went to follow father.

"Well Miss Taniyama, you have quite the decision. If you decide to join us, I would offer my input on your training, if you like" Lin offered his services as well and I eyed his behavior as odd.

Turning back to them I had quite a bit to say, "We'll be going now, bye Dr. Davis" Yasuhara escorted them away before I could comment any further. But I had to wonder and possibly hope that Mai would agree to join us.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

* * *

When we arrived back at the apartment, I slumped down onto the loveseat with John sitting beside me to lift up my legs to his lap to gently rub them. Yasuhara fell into an old armchair of his that he brought with him when he moved in. I looked to John first, "Are you ok?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, unless you plan on leaving me for Kazuya" he admitted looking downtrodden.

"John, you have no reason to be insecure. I am with you, aren't I?" I look into those baby blue eyes of his.

"For now" he mumbled but I still heard him.

"Before we start setting up the banner for John's pity party, where are we on this offer, Mai?" Yasuhara change of subject was one I was thankful for but rude.

"It is a great offer, a scholarship to a British University of our choosing, housing, then pay from the jobs we are offered. I mean, what is stopping us?" I mentioned all the good points that Mr. Davis would be offering us.

"What about Dr. Davis? This means we would be working with him again, is that what you want, Mai?" John had my attention yet again.

"It does but not that much. I mean I would be at the University for classes and when we work cases we would demand to be together. I will make sure of it" I do my best to assure him.

"Before this becomes a lover's quarrel of your undying love, I think we have come to an agreement of going together and to demand not to be split up?" Yasuhara questioned for confirmation.

I look to John, "Well John, are we going?" I ask him.

"We're going but you stay close, understand?" he asked me with smile but an underlining of worry.

"If they unstick me from you, peanut butter was involved" I say laughing then leaned towards him to give him a chaste kiss.

"Unless you plan on letting me join in, take it to your room, please. I will be ordering out, the food at the conference was not filling" Yasuhara excused himself from us.

Before I could quip back, John skillfully picked me up as a new bride and escorted us back into our room. Yasuhara grabbed the wireless landline and went to his room as well from what I could see from being carried away.

As soon as we entered the room, John softly placed me on our bed then hovered over me with a serene smile before placing soft kisses along my neck and face. I slowly started unbutton his dress shirt from earlier and run her hands under his undershirt over his four-pack and softly run her hands down his sides. His lips pressed against her own and she pushed out her own tongue onto his lips to initiate tongue on tongue action.

John had no clue at all in the very beginning of what to do in their relationship but neither did I, we both stumbled and fumbled together. Now with some practice we weren't that bad, in fact when John touches my chest he isn't uncertain as he carefully massages them then plays with nipples. At this point he has me sit up a bit to take off my shirt rather than struggles to keep them under my blouse. He now skillfully unclips my bra and I pull off his top as well. He unbuttons his pants and lowers his zipper but doesn't fully take off his pants, for that was my call.

Although I unzip the side of my skirt and let him slip it off, I was now more bare than him. He gave me a heartbreaking smile and I pull him close for a heated kiss that he happily participated in. I rubbed small circles in his sides that he seem to enjoy and enticed him. I pulled at his pants letting him know that he could take them off and he pushed them down to show light blue boxers and a obvious tent in them. He came close again to pepper kisses along my jawline and the valley between my breast to then suckling my left boob.

Never in my mind I would have pictured John doing this back when we first met so long ago. I never knew I mattered so much to him that he would even leave priesthood for me. But as his hands slithered down to rub the front of my panties that were wet from the actions of him, all of that left my mind.

"John" I moaned out.

His mouth pulled away from my chest, "Do you want to go further Mai?" he asked.

Chuckling I pulled him towards my face to pepper kisses on his forehead, cheeks, eyes, and then softly on his lips "Does that answer your question?" I retorted.

John was sheepish but he asked every single time, he pulled out a condom from the drawer on the side and started to open it. I push him back to take the condom out of his hand to seductively put it on for his as he distributed his boxers. He groaned in approval to grab hold of my arm to flip places with me where he now had me pinned under him. He quickly slipped off my panties to rub his fingers just at the folds of my opening then pulled away to center himself and thrust in. It wasn't forceful, it didn't hurt not since the first time. He was always caring and made sure to give me a release along with himself but I always felt like it was missing something.

About an hour later we all met back out in the living area for the take-out Yasuhara ordered. We had just settled on a channel on the TV when Yasuhara spoke up, "So, who is going to call Mr. Davis and give him our approval, we also are going to have to figure how to pack everything?" ever the voice of reason.

"Not it!" Yasuhara and I yelled simultaneously.

"I can never beat you two at that" he pouted cutely.

"Next time" I tell him and give him a kiss.

Yasuhara passes Mr. Davis card over to John, since he has the remote he turns down the volume. Yasuhara and I would have yelled but he already had the phone to his ear.

"_Hello, Mr. Davis?_"

"_This is he, how may I help you?_" John had put the phone on speaker for all of us to hear.

"_I'm John Brown, Mai Taniyama's boyfriend_" John said confidently before he would blush.

"_I see, is Mai Taniyama with you?_"

"_Present!_" I chirped.

"_I am here too!_" Yasuhara also piped in.

"_Hello all, I am guessing you have come to a decision?_"

"_We have_" responded John.

"_We'll go!_" I respond excitedly.

"_We just have the issue of packing and possibly storaging some items, we probably won't be leaving when you do_" Yasuhara explained our main issue.

"_Nonsense, pack up what you want on your person and then I'll have movers handle the rest in managing and bringing them with us, we'll storage them England. You can take residence at our home for now until we get you in housing and on the payroll. We leave Thursday at 7AM, we will see you then with your tickets_" Mr. Davis was solving our problems.

"_Don't you need our address?_" I asked curiously.

"_Nonsense, Lin has all your information, from here on out, my wife Luella will handle your move_" with that Mr. Davis hung up.

"I feel like we just got handled" commented Yasuhara.

"That's the life, I guess I will handle packing" I tell them as I use my PK to start organizing.

"Mai, don't overexert yourself" John tries to tell me.

"But I feel energized" I tell him with a mischievous smile and kiss to his neck.

All three of us laugh at my promiscuous joke and as I gave an all knowing wink at John as cheeks tinted a faded pink.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

* * *

Back at the hotel we were stay at with my parents, we were in my parents room since it was bigger and having some tea that I grimace at the taste of. Lin noticed my facial expression, "_Tea, still not good enough for you?_" he asked with a smirk.

"_Problem with the tea, Oliver?_" Father questioned looking down at his own.

"_I think it is the staff at home we should be asking, isn't that right, Noll?_" Mother also commented with a smirk.

I sent a glare in Lin's direction knowing he was the one giving my parents this information, "_I don't know what you have heard but it is fictitious_" I tell them not looking up from my tea.

"_You look so cute when you have been figured out_" mother said with a smile.

"_Lin, how long do you think those three will wait to call?_" Father now changed the subject.

"_As I once knew Taniyama, Brown, and Yasuhara, they won't take too long. I predict a call is not too far off_" Lin answered.

"_Do you think they will agree to come with us though?_" father had to rephrase his question for Lin.

Lin had to place down his teacup, reaching his knuckle to his chin in a thinking position, "_They will agree but there might be some stalls, that is if you manage to help them to leave with us at the same time, meaning getting services to pack their living space and storage space as well_" he answered informatively.

"_Luella, you can manage that darling, right?_" father asked turning to mother.

"_Of course I can, I can even have rooms prepared at the estate to stay in until we can set up something permanent for them, but wait until they call dear_" mother is most definitely excited at this prospect.

"_It's too bad Miss Taniyama has that boyfriend of hers, if we could have set her up to help you and something happened, that would be a PK match_" commented father.

"_Matchmaking now? I would never expect that from you, Martin_" mother cuddled up into father's side.

At this point I just want to go back to the room, read a book then go to bed. Standing up to do just that, father's phone rang and any idle chat stopped. He looked at the phone not recognizing the number, "_Answer the phone, Martin_" my mother egged him on.

He put his phone on speaker for the rest of us to hear, "_Hello, Mr. Davis_" Brown's voice was heard.

"_This is he, how may I help you?_" father didn't recognize the voice so of course that is how he would respond.

"_I'm John Brown, Mai Taniyama's boyfriend_" he reintroduced himself, again I didn't quite like the term 'boyfriend' coming from him.

"_I see, is Mai Taniyama with you?_" he asked, obviously John couldn't answer for all of them.

"_Present!_" her voice rang through, they must also have their phone on speaker.

"_I am here too!_" Yasuhara's annoying voice called out.

"_Hello all, I am guessing you have come to a decision?_" father set aside greeting and going in straight to the point.

"_We have_" this time it was just John who responded.

"_We'll go!_" Mai's said excitedly.

"_We just have the issue of packing and possibly storaging some items, we probably won't be leaving when you do_" hearing Yasuhara say that, I had to look at Lin and consider having him tested for other abilities on how he predicted that.

"_Nonsense, pack up what you want on your person and then I'll have movers handle the rest in managing and bringing them with us, we'll storage them in England. You can take residence at our home for now until we get you in housing and on the payroll. We leave Thursday at 7AM, we will see you then with your tickets_" father had covered all his bases.

"_Don't you need our address?_" Mai asked forgetting what Lin was capable of getting with his laptop.

"_Nonsense, Lin has all your information, from here on out, my wife Luella will handle your move_" with that he hung up as mother stood up to go look for information on movers and such.

I have to say I was rather impressed how father handled that. He put away his phone and wore a confident smirk. I could only imagine now what tests he would run on Mai's abilities. I had to wonder if John would be there defend her when it went too far. Could he stand up to father?

Making my excuses I left to my room to settle down on my bed and grab the book from the side table. I could attempt reading it or just go to sleep as my mind fleeting over the images of my mind. Her brunette hair was now waist length in waves at the conference, her figure definitely developed from once an A-Cup to at least a C. I had to shake my head at the measurements of her body I took notice of but she just wasn't slip but curvy in a way that I probably would have continued on saying the female anatomy didn't attract me but her body did something to me.

Till Thursday I had to gather my wits of being around Mai and not let her frivolous relationship with John Brown, not bother me. It definitely would be easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

**Bold-Text Mode**

* * *

The days went by fast and I was now dead tired from using my PK the past two days to pack. John kept insisting that he and Yasuhara should do some of the work. Looking over at Yasuhara on his recliner playing Ninja Fruits did not instill any hope. So, I had the place up and packed except for furniture and on the day before we were to meet up with them tomorrow. We camped out in the living room, after a few moments of John and I necking as Yasuhara called it, we all lay there looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess this means no more miso, rice, or for that matter, no more Mai's cooking!" Yasuhara said with his crocodile tears.

I had to roll my eyes at that, "That is your biggest concern?" I asked in false annoyance.

"You think they will let us stay in a room together?" John asked while hugging me into his side.

"We have been living together too long, Yasu is rubbing off on you" I tell John giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, so does this mean when you two go at it that instead of being with John, you're actually with me?" Yasuhara asked coming up with his weird sense of logic.

"No, it means I am with John and you are to be locked in a cage" I say jokingly.

"Kinky, I'm in but my safety word is apples" Yasuhara responded cheekily.

"Why do we keep him around?" I ask to John.

"He makes for a good comedy relief" John responds chuckling.

"I suggest we get him a clown costume, have him chase around the Dr. Davis at BPR" I tell them, and we all broke down laughing.

"Should we contact Monk, Ayako, or even Masako?" Yasuhara asked.

"I can understand wanting to contact Monk and Ayako, but why Masako?" I reply in confusion.

"Even as a priest then, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, yes, but she found no beauty in others except physically and the beauty in herself was lacking quite often" John admitted to us.

"You know at one point I thought you had a thing for Masako" Yasuhara said teasingly towards John.

John coughed and looked anywhere else except at me, "John, really? I mean, what did you see in her?" I asked feeling slightly betrayed.

"I thought at one point she was sincere in her emotions, but I guess I was wrong. You cannot blame me for gravitating towards her, at that time you mostly gravitated towards Naru" he answers honestly.

"Point taken and I get it, but I would be happy if I never met her atrocious attitude again" I tell the guys bluntly.

"Where did we land on Ayako and Monk?" Yasuhara went back to his original question.

"If they wanted to help, if they wanted to be involved, they would have contacted us when we contacted them for help with Mai's powers and that is coming from me" John says depressively.

"I'm going to play as the majority and vote we go to sleep now; we will have to be up at least by 5AM for us to be ready in time" I tell them and snuggled closer to John to rest my head on his chest.

"Goodnight then, I better not wake up to anything freaky, you wake me up before that to join" Yasuhara says jokingly.

I throw a pillow at him and promptly go back to my John pillow to sleep.

~Rin Pyou Tou Shah Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen~

Morning came and there a lot of noise getting ready with my constant banging on the bathroom door to hurry Yasuhara out. I came close to suggesting John and I shower together but kept my thoughts to myself as I took a five-minute shower.

By the time we made it to the airport it was 6:45AM and I had Yasuhara pushing me along on a carriage cart whilst John following beside us. We were joking around and laughing, "_Mai dear! Ooh I should have had Noll do that for me!_" we heard Luella who had her group standing with her.

"_Yes well, it was punishment for turning off the alarm this morning, thankfully my instincts made me aware like a minute later_" I explained as I stood up from my ride.

"_Can we move this along; we should be boarding now_" Naru said pointedly.

"_Yes, let us get sorted and soon we will take off_" Mr. Davis also moved us along.

After going through a scanner and handing over our luggage we were allowed on to the plane where the tickets given to us were first class and I separated from the two to sitting with Oliver of all people. I had to turn to the side to see John and Yasuhara to a corner away from me. I didn't want to give Oliver the satisfaction of winning by pleading with Yasuhara to trade seats even though I wanted to.

I stayed silent throughout the process of safety procedures, then securing myself for flight, it wasn't until we were up in the air that my phone was now on airplane mode that it pinged and read the group message from John and Yasuhara.

**Jaiya Group Chat**

**Jay: You ok?**

**Yaya: He sent any glare beams ur way?**

**Maya: I'm ok n no **

**Yaya: U think he'll talk 2 u?**

**Jay: If he is mean lemme know**

**Maya: If he so much as piss me off I'll give him a shock **

**Yaya: U haven't dun dat in a while, I promote this! **

**Jay: May I remind u both we r on a plane, so pinch voltage**

**Yaya: Woah! Mind blown; Jay supports!**

**Maya: 13 hours to go, my sanity will b lost**

**Yaya: So…u n Jay gonna join da mile-high club?**

**Maya: No! U perv!**

**Jay: Wats da mile-high club?**

**Yaya: Ooh can I tell him?**

**Maya: Don't u dare!**

**Jay: 2 late he whispered it n2 my ear**

**Yaya: U shud of seen da look on his face!**

**Maya: He is cray don't listen 2 him**

**Jay: Dis explains my flight back from Aussie**

**Yaya: Seriously?!**

**Jay: It def explains da noises from da bathroom**

"Business chat?" Naru inquired from the side of me that had me jump in my seat.

"A private chat" I snip back.

**Yaya: Wats going on?**

**Jay: Mai?**

I look down at my phone screen and notice Naru try to peek. I lock my screen to go black. I turn to face him, "It isn't polite to budge yourself into others private chats" I tell him sourly.

"Fine, I figured I would try to make some leeway, but I will just read my book then" he pulls out a book on parapsychology and goes back to ignoring me. I unlock my phone to go back to our group chat.

**You have 2 New Messages**

**Yaya: Hey wat hapn?**

**John: Wat did he do?**

**Maya: Mom, Dad, calm down**

**Yaya: Ooh r we gonna rp?**

**Jay: I wud put a muzzle on him if I cud**

**Maya: Did we least bring his leash?**

**Jay: U did da packn, did u bring it?**

**Maya: List of stuff 2 buy: a leash! **

**Yaya: Wen did I transform n2 a dog?**

**Maya: Since ur school case**

**Jay: low blow but accurate**

**Yaya: I hate u 2**

**Maya: N we luv u! **

For the next two hours we chatted in our chat room, then it was just me and John because Yasuhara fell asleep on him. Soon we decided to take a nap but not before I turned around to see John shoved Yasuhara a little too hard that he fell out of his seat. Essentially everyone in first class had laughed at him as he righted himself back into his seat. Putting on my headphones and a track list of favorite music, I promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

* * *

It was now morning and hearing mother on the phone with movers on the phone. I went into shower after Lin and get ready as we all took our leave to the airport. By the time we got there it was just chaos of people and then we had to wait for Mai and the others.

It was near take-off time and the three people in question were now arriving like kids. Mai was atop of the luggage cart with Yasuhara pushing it along.

"_Mai dear! Ooh I should have had Noll do that for me!_" mother exclaimed and thankful she did not have me push her about.

"_Yes well, it was punishment for turning off the alarm this morning, thankfully my instincts made me aware like a minute later_" I looked at Yasuhara questioningly.

Not wanting to waste our time I push things along, "_Can we move this along, we should be boarding now_" I inform the group as I walked away to the gate.

"_Yes, let us get sorted and soon we will take off_" I could hear father bustling the others along.

As we got on the plane and look at our tickets for our seating, I figured out why last night father asked to look at my ticket again. Apparently, he carefully placed Mai next to myself and Yasuhara and Brown were in the corner of first class. I considered talking with her but then as we took off and in there, she pulled out her phone to put in airplane mode. I notice she was in a group chat, but I was afraid to lean closer and see what I would read.

I sat there contemplating to myself on what I should say until finally I opened my mouth, "Business chat?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"A private chat" Mai snapped at me.

I try to sneak another look but hard to do given how close we were seated, "It isn't polite to budge yourself into others private chats" she tells me with quite a mood.

"Fine, I figured I would try to make some leeway, but I will just read my book then" I say frustrated with myself mostly as I pull out a parapsychology book to focus on.

She goes back to her phone since I could hear the constant message ping for the next two and a half hours. Then she put her phone away to make herself comfortable as I assumed, she took a nap. It wasn't long when her head fell onto my shoulder and I didn't have the heart to move her. Not long after I fell asleep as well.

~Martin & Luella~

"_Oh Martin, look at them! They are absolutely adorable! You think I could get close enough for a picture before Noll wakes up?_"

"_I wouldn't darling, if Noll doesn't wake up, Miss Taniyama's instincts will definitely alert her_"

"_It's a shame she is with that chap John Brown, you know I don't endorse cheating but imagine the cute babies they would have!_"

"_I believe any children they would have would be more likely to have their abilities, definitely an interesting study_"

"_Martin, please don't go studying a possible daughter-in-law candidate_"

"_But as you pointed out, she is with that John Brown. Who is to say what will happen?_"

"_You are pushing away my hope dear, plus I want grandbabies to spoil not for you to study. I still believe if you hadn't use Gene as much you did, he wouldn't have gone off to Japan in search of whatever he was looking for_"

"_Luella, you are being ridiculous, now if you excuse me, I am going to use the loo_"

~Wood Fire Earth Metal Water~

Lin was sitting behind Oliver's parents listening to their conversation and he had to wonder if he should tell him what they said or not. He knew how Mr. Davis could get with his studies. He also wanted to be there if only to help Mai from being prodded too much.

Taniyama, that is what he called her aloud around everyone else but in his mind, he referred to her as Mai. One thing he ever failed to mention to anyone and even admitted to himself was that he felt something for Mai Taniyama, but he didn't know what exactly. He was still with Madoka, so it couldn't be love but he wanted to find out. He hoped for a chance to be alone with her and talk with her.

Finding out that Mai was with John Brown surprised me, but I held my composure better than Naru. She had grown beautifully especially in power; I offered my assistance in hopes she will take me up on it. I want to know this Mai Taniyama, for she is surely different from the one I previously knew.

~I Cast You Out Unclean Spirit~

Thirteen long hours later and thirty minutes prior to landing and I woke up to have Mai nestled under my chin with my head atop of hers. She radiated a warmth that only she could emit, and I wanted to stay this way but a few rows behind us in the corner was her 'boyfriend'. Sitting up I push her to her side where she readjusts herself but now wore an uncomfortable look on her face.

I wondered if she would talk to me as a friend but then again, I didn't mind the banter. If only I can recognize my own emotions for what they are and that is I feel more than just attraction. I wondered if I should wake her but then I heard her phone ping and she abruptly sat up awake.

"Are we there yet?" she blurted out.

"Are you a nine-year-old? We have maybe twenty minutes till we land" I tell her, but she ignores me as she looks at her phone and smiles.

"I warn you now that they should be on intercom telling us to turn off electronic devices, I suggest you do that now" she gives me a glare but listens and turns her phone off.

Just as I predicted someone was on the intercom explaining to turn off our electronics as we will now be landing in London, England.


End file.
